valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
October: Liberating Doerfein
Baldren Gassenarl | vehicles = Cannon Tower Heavy Tank B | officers = Heavy Scout Anti-Tank Sniper Commando | aces = None }} Story As Avan and Cosette discuss Aliasse's performance in their last major mission, Hubert Brixham approaches and asks the colorblind Cosette to retrieve a blue folder from his desk. Once Cosette has left (slightly panicked), Hubert inquires as to whether Avan has heard anything of Leon. Hubert reflects on his own part in Leon's disappearance, and the continuation of Project Valhalla despite his suspicions, ultimately apologizing to Avan for venting his regrets. Avan corrects his misunderstanding, telling him that he should tell those things to Leon. Hubert warms to the idea immediately, just before Cosette returns, dragging (presumably) the entire filing cabinet with her. Behind them, the sirens sound and teaching personnel are recalled to the faculty room. Hubert orders Avan to ready Class G for deployment. Shortly thereafter, Hubert, now in uniform, explains that the GRA struck the Doerfein mining quarter earlier that day, and rigged bombs within the mines to kill the predominately Darcsen workforce. Class G is deployed with the purpose of both stopping the bomb and routing the rebels. Mission Briefing Defeat General Baldren deep in the mines to prevent the Darcsen purge. Trolley carts will be useful for movement between areas. Ragnacrates have been sighted in areas 2, 3, and 5. They explode on impact, so take care. There are also some places where rock breaker armor parts can be used. Strategy Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward =Replaces Cosette Coalhearth's 4th Personal Potential Blood Trauma with Beautiful World - Living in a world full of color fills them with joy, allowing them to act again }} Aftermath Avan confronts an enraged Baldren about the location of the bomb, but a subordinate with news that the GRA forces are prepared for retreat interrupts them. Crowing that he has still won, that the bombs will kill both the Lanseal cadets and the Darcsen, Baldren flees. Avan orders half the class to evacuate the civilians, with the other half of the class to begin searching for the bomb. As Avan and Zeri both finish evacuating their respective blocks of the mines, Cosette contacts Avan with news that she is standing before the bomb, which is set to blow in three minutes according to the attached clock. Zeri inquires if there is a serial number on the bomb's casing, which there is, and informs Cosette that this bomb (the 98 series) can be disarmed by cutting the red detonator wire. Cutting a different wire, however, will trigger the bomb to explode. With none of the rest of the Class able to make it in time, Avan orders Cosette the cut the red wire (which she can not, of course, differentiate from the others). Avan figuratively slaps her in the face with her promise to stop running from her problems, that of her parents bloody deaths. Even so, Cosette refuses to risk their lives, and pleads for them to run as far as possible in the minute remaining before detonation. Just as stubborn as she, Avan refuses to leave without Cosette. Reassurances pour in through the radio from the entirety of Class G, and a terrified Cosette selects a wire and cuts it with her knife. As the timer stops, Cosette's ability to see in color returns, her demons faced. As Class G celebrates and thanks Cosette, Zeri innocently questions the 'promise' that he hears them both refer to, and Cosette immediately replies that it's not the 'sweet sweet' sort of promise that Lotte infers it to be, that her and Avan are not 'like that.' Avan, of course, has no idea to what they are referring. The following morning, Zeri alerts Avan that Lanseal managed to restore communication with the rest of the Army, and that the counteroffensive at Randgriz was underway. Hubert enters the class as Zeri's announcement ends with news of his own, that Operation Alabaster Gale, the attempt to retake the capital, had succeeded. With Audrey Gassenarl leading them, the GRA forces have begun to fall back south into the harbor city of Anthold. All available forces are to strike at Anthold immediately. Unusually pensive after Hubert orders them to gather in the briefing room, Zeri forcibly snaps him out of it, reminding him that he will need to be in top shape if he wants to bring Leon back alive. He tells Avan that he can not, himself, forgive Leon, but is willing to give Avan first crack at him before he avenges Juliana, but that given Avan's current state, he will be waiting for some time, and then storms out. Cosette reassures Avan that he is merely expressing that he is worried. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:October Missions